Ryu Chase
Ryu Chase(リュ・チェイス Ryu Cheisu) Is an S-Class Wizzard of Black Sun. Ryu is one of the early members of the guild and one of the very first S-Class mages. He has known about Sato Xiao Sozen longer than most members of the guild. Something about Sato drew Ryu in. Along with this Ryu was born with a Lost Magic known as Rust Magic. This magic was increadibly powerful as well as dangerous, but Ryu started learning how to control it at a young age despite the risks. Sadly at a point during his training Ryu had overdone it and the rust began crawling up his left arm, as it continued it eventually consumed his entire left forearm making it so it needed to be amputated. Ryu then went out to make the money for the automail forearm. Along the way he learned the magic known as Guns Magic from a wondering wizzard. He eventually made the money by doing some jobs for people who didn't feel like paying as much as they would for a guild, and Ryu finally had his left forearm back. After this Ryu learned how to better control both his Guns magic and his Rust Magic. Ryu eventually joined the guild created by the man he admired and even ended up helping the guild settle things with a certain Dark Guild. Ryu quickly became one of the more well known mages of Black Sun representing them in many events. Appearance Ryu is what most people consider tall, standing at about six foot. He is a very lean and well toned man with slightly pale skin. Ryu has long black hair and crimson red eyes, this happens to be a dormant trait in his family, but it decided to manifest in him. Ryu has many noteable parts of clothing but the more seen and well knwon ones are his red bandanna and his red ragged cloak, this cloak covers his lower face and most of his body, it is held closed by a series of buckles. Underneath the red cloak he wears a long sleeve black shirt, a leather belt, black jeans, and black combat boots with metal plating on them. This plating was made gold to compliment Ryu's automail arm, when Ryu was younger he ended up losing his left forearm and later got it replaced by a golden claw looking piece of automail. Ryu has a holster on his right leg where he holds his tripple barrel revolver. Personality Ryu has a rather bland personality when it comes to regular day to day life. Most of the time Ryu stays distant from others, he's emotionless, and thinks from a non moral standpoint. His view of right and wrong have been defined by the guild master. Everything else doesn't exactly matter to him, he sees himself as a weapon and he sees others as simply lives and not exactly people, when push comes to shove it's more like everyone is simply a number in one huge complex problem. The only exception to this is his guild mates, that for some reason, register as more of a priority than any other lives. Though there are chinks in this emotionless armor of his. He can be pushed and is prone to fits of anger and he does have a strong belief in the version of justice taught to him by the guild master, any other version of justice or any other sort of morals people carry matter not to Ryu. When confronted with things he doesn't understand he is known for acting on impulses instead of calculating thought. There is a major split when it comes down to this. Most the time he comes off as mature, business like, calm, and calculating. But when it comes down to things he doesn't want to understand or things he can't quite get a hold of he begins to become rash, impulsive, volatile, and even childish. In moments when he loses himself he can begin to show other emotions like sadness or even happiness, he even has a slight cocky side to him at times. History When Ryu was younger he was more happy and carefree. He grew up with his father in a small town, his father was a novice mage and would teach Ryu the little bit of knowledge he knew of magic and the facts surrounding it. One day when he was playing and running around he came across a couple of mages walking towards the town, he ran over to greet them but he was met with a swift strike to his head that made him pass out. By the time he awoke his town was set ablaze and the people were being taken away by a larger group who had shown up after the mages. In a fit of panic Ryu reached out and grabbed the nearest person. The individual was about to kick Ryu away until he noticed the rust running up his leg. Before the man knew it he was a statue of rust, Ryu got up shocked at what he had done, but he also saw an opportunity. He ran away leaving his home. Eventually Ryu would begin to learn more about this magic that had rescued him from that cruel fate. Though during the process of practicing this magic he faced the repercussions of using such forms of magic. His arm began to rust starting at his fingertips. Before the rust could go to far Ryu forcefully willed it to stop, though he was unable to reverse the effects like he normally could. Thinking that this arm would be no more use he severed it. As he continued on his journey he ended up learning a less dangerous form of magic known as Guns Magic. At some point he came across a shop that was able to equip him with an automail forearm. While in the town of the automail shop he heard word of a man known as the Immortal Ash, this man for some reason spiked his curiosity. Once he found him he began following the man around, the man didn't mind at first and even eventually asked Ryu if he wished to join the guild he was planning to create. Ryu accepted that offer and from that point forward acted as a member of the Black Sun Guild. Once the first S-Class trial was held Ryu and Nathan Lumière became the guilds two S-Class wizards. Since that day Ryu does jobs given to him by Sato, and sometimes takes jobs from the board. Equipmeant Tripple Barrel Revolver:This is Ryu's weapon of choice. The weapon itself was created by Ryu with the help of a mage and a gunsmith. It's a revolver with three barrels. Connected to each barrel is an individual cylinder holding six shots. Making a total of eighteen shots as a whole. The gun fires from all three at the same time so in a sense he isn't increasing the amount of times he can fire but is rather increasing the weapons overall fire power and to a slight degree range. The gun was created to fire all forms of magic bullets, it was also made to withstand large amounts of blunt force as well as durable enough to withstand slashes from bladed objects. This was added in since Ryu believed it would help him use the gun for both long range and close range combat. The revolver itself is mostly black with the exception of the grip which is somewhat brown. It has three barrels, three cylinders, and three hammers, along the black barrels is a silver design. Nothing specific but more to make the gun aesthetically pleasing. It also has a chain coming from the grip, at the end of the chain is the guild's emblem. Magic and Abilities Rust Magic(錆の魔法 Sabi no Mahō): Guns Magic(銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック), Ganzu Majikku):